The Knights of Kansas
by AA-Team
Summary: Sam & Dean head to Bobby's to begin a mini family vacation. But when Dean's curiosity get the better of him...enter Camelot. What will happen when they meet Prince Arthur and Merlin? Can Dean protect his brother and his 'abilities' from Uther's wrath?


**The Knights of Kansas  
**

Summary: Without a hunt in sight Sam and Dean go to Bobby's to begin a mini family vacation only to have something go wrong. Enter Camelot, what could possibly happen?

Disclaimer: No, we do not own Supernatural or Merlin or any of the boys...we'd be a lot happier and not sitting around writing, we think. We're just playing on the shores of Avalon and thought it would be amusing to drag the Winchesters along. Our bad! *ebil grin*

A/N: Italics are meant to be flashbacks. FYI.

* * *

_Dean avoided making eye contact with his brother, not wanting to see the sympathy, or rather the empathy, he knew he would see in Sam's weighted gaze._

"_You asked how I was feeling. Well…that's it." _

_Sam nodded mutely as he listened to his older brother trying to pretend that he wasn't breaking apart beside him. He wished there was something he could say or do to take away Dean's pain. _

"_So tell me…what could you possibly say to make that alright?" _

_As a couple tears managed to sneak from green eyes and down Dean's cheek, the youngest Winchester felt his heart clench painfully inside his chest. Was this what it felt like back in that cursed cabin when Yellow-Eyes tried and nearly succeeded in ripping his brother's heart from his chest? _

"_Dean, I…" he sighed, not knowing how to continue, but wanting Dean, for once, to let him in. Wanting to, for once, not let his big brother down. "I don't think I _can_ say anything to make things alright for you again. But, I _do_ know that you can't just keep bottling all this emotion up inside, or one day you're gonna snap. And, I get that you hate this touchy-feely crap, but I am still your brother and I'm here for you, okay? I'm not going anywhere."_

"_Yeah." Dean nodded, turning to stare blankly at the horizon. "Okay, Sammy."_

_

* * *

_

After leaving Greenville and taking Sam to get his wrist checked out at the local clinic, the boys took off and left the town in the dust. Sam had since fallen asleep, blissfully enjoying the painlessness that came with the prescription pain meds.

Dean was left alone with his thoughts. He smiled to himself as he drove towards their next destination, silently enjoying having his younger brother snoozing next to him in the passenger seat. Where he belonged.

The elder Winchester had decided, after their lovely care-and-share on the side of the road, that they needed a vacation.

His brother was right, for once, when he had said that he couldn't keep going on damming up his grief and anger at their dad's death like he had been. More than likely, he would end up getting himself killed. Or worse, he'd end up being responsible for getting Sam killed.

Dean shuddered.

Not in this lifetime.

Not on his watch.

No way.

Pushing the unthinkable to the back of his mind, Dean got to thinking about all the places they had been as kids. They had never actually been somewhere just because they wanted to go. It always came back to a hunt.

Sure, they had seen the world's largest peanut and nation's largest ball of twine, but both of those involved their dad looking for information on one hunt or another.

They had gotten to tour the Winchester house, which was actually pretty awesome, but they had been unexpectedly forced to deal with Sarah Winchester. The spectral woman had shrieked on and on about needing to keep building more rooms and more false stairs. Paranoid basket case.

They had been to the site of Custer's last stand, when the good General decided he wanted a rematch.

Yeah.

It was high time they went somewhere and saw something cool just for the hell of it.

Dean pulled out his cell and called, Bobby nearly forgetting to let him in on the plan. Bobby picked up on the third ring.

"What'd you boys get yourselves into this time?" Bobby's gruff voice greeted him.

Even though he knew the older man couldn't see him, Dean rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, why do people always answer the phone like that? Jeez. Nothing's wrong. Sammy broke his wrist when he got tackled by this zombie chick a couple days ago. Nothin' new there. Kid's always getting beat up by the girls."

"Then why are you calling me at ass-crack in the mornin', boy? I ain't no doctor."

"Thank god…"

"Excuse me? I heard that you idiot."

"Sorry, Bobby." He wasn't. "I actually called because I wanted to know if you wanted to join me and Sam for a mini-vacation. There's nothing new on the demon front, and you and Sammy both know I'm not dealing so well with Dad's death. I need a break. Hell…we _all_ need a break."

There moment silence on the other end of the line before Bobby muttered, "So long as it ain't to the world's largest strip joint, I'm in. I really don't need to be watching you drool all over bimbos in ass-floss."

"They prefer to be called exotic dancers, Bobby." Dean grinned. "Deal. Amazingly, I had something much more interesting in mind."

"Boy, your idea of interesting would put the fear of God in normal people."

"Ha-ha. Good thing we aren't normal then, huh? Don't worry, Bobby, you'll like it. We'll call to touch base tomorrow afternoon when we stop in Kansas City for fuel for my baby and fuel for us. We should be there sometime tomorrow evening."

"Idjits."

When the line clicked, Dean put his phone away with a small smile and began to hum along to the AC/DC that would be keeping him awake for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Sammy," Dean shouted over the Zeppelin song currently thumping out of the Impala's speakers , as he heard the leather creak in protest as the younger Winchester began to stir the next morning.

Sam groaned as he stretched his tired, cramped muscles as much as his small space in the car allowed, before reaching out and flicking the volume down, narrowly avoiding being smacked by his brother.

"Where are we?" He looked out the windows trying to figure out where they are through the beginning light of dawn.

"Uh, probably 'bout five hours out from Sioux Falls, we just left Kansas City. Food's on the back seat. Still warm, too."

"Why are we going to see Bobby? He got a lead on a case?"

Sam looked over at his brother, ignoring the mentioned meal and trying to ignore the throbbing pain that was beginning to flare up once more in his casted hand.

"Nope. No case." Dean paused for dramatic effect, looking over at his brother with a smirk before turning back to watch the road. "We are going on a mini vacation. And since you keep on refusing to go to Vegas, we're doing something even more interesting than that."

Sam shot Dean a look that was half part intrigued and all parts wary. "Dude, your definition of interesting would scare normal people."

"Y'know, Bobby said the same thing." The older man pouted for a moment before grinning smugly. "Guess it's a good thing we aren't normal people, huh Sammy?"

Sam looked far from convinced.

"Relax, dude. It's gonna be a normal, apple-pie family vacation."

Hearing the excited, almost pleading tone of his brother's voice, Sam chuckled as he relaxed back into the seat with an affectionate huff.

"Okay, whatever you say, so long as it doesn't involve the world's largest anything. I've seen enough twine, peanuts and apples to last me two lifetimes."

"Your wish is my command, Sammy."

The mocking edge of Dean's words was not missed by his brother, and Sam began a silent count down. After about ten minutes of silence save for the engine's low rumble, the background rock coming from the stereo and several restarted countdowns, Dean suddenly looked over at his brother.

"What about the largest boobs?"

Sam groaned and smacked his brother upside the head, though was secretly impressed that Dean had had the self-restraint to last so long.

"I'll take it that's a no, then?"

"Take it as a shut-up-before-I-kick-your-ass."

The threat held no malice and Sam shook his head and grinned as he tried not to laugh at his idiot brother.

* * *

The brothers made good time the rest of the way to Bobby's and made it there just before sunset that evening. Pulling the Impala to a stop in front of the porch, Dean threw the car into park, before getting out and shaking his arms and legs loose.

Rumsfeld ran over and greeted them enthusiastically. The wiggly mass of brown and black muscle was now tethered to the porch. Sam had insisted on it, after the pup's run in with Meg.

Sam greeted the excited Rottweiler with equal fervor, petting and scratching him while reverting to puppy-speak.

"Hey boy! Who's a good boy? Have you been a good boy for Uncle Bobby? Yes you have! Yes you have! That's a good boy!"

After staring incredulously at his brother's antics, Dean shook his head and made his way into the house.

"Hey Bobby! You in here?"

Dean's voice barely had time to travel before a loud crash echoed back at him loud enough to pull Sam in from outside.

Sharing a look of silent communication, the brothers both reached for their guns before following the string of curse words through the house and into the study.

"Dammit! Of all the stupid…"

Bobby continued to mutter darkly as he started picking up a pile of books that they assumed had been neatly stacked just a few moments ago.

Shooting the younger men a pointed glare, the older hunter barked at them.

"Well don't just stand there and gawk! Get to work."

Snapping into motion, the boys hurried forward to help clean up the mess of tomes that were scattered about the floor. With the three of them working on the chore it took them only a few minutes to finish.

After picking up the last remaining book, Dean couldn't help but tease their friend.

"Jeez, Bobby. Got enough books here or what?"

He was promptly ignored.

Dean looked down at the large volume in his hands before he set it on the table.

The book was ancient looking and heavy. On the cover, with faded gold runes running around the edges, was a worn out red shield with a gold dragon in its center.

Unconsciously, the older Winchester swiped a hand across the leather to remove a fine layer of dust, before opening the book and flipping through some of the Latin inscriptions before stopping on a random page.

"Huh. Wonder what this means."

Sam had come over to peer over his brother's shoulder to see what had him so intrigued.

"Transire suum pectus mundoque potiri."

The taller man felt his muscles tense. "Dean are you sure you should be doing that?"

Bobby was already moving towards them in an attempt to stop Dean from finishing the incantation, but realized he was too late when both his boys suddenly disappeared, the old tome falling to the floor with a loud thunk.

"You _idjit_! How many times have I told you not to speak Latin in front of the books!"

Sighing, the older hunter bent to pick up the book from the floor.

"Boy, you'd better hope that I can figure out where you got yourselves sent to this time."

With a huff of exasperation, Bobby set to work studying the book and hoped he could figure out its secrets before it was too late.

* * *

**TBC**

Reviews are our demon-blood. If you don't want us running around with black veins on our faces, going crazy and unable to write please press that pretty purple button.

**A/N 2: **QuoteLatin(dot)com says the Latin Dean reads from the book means: "To overcome one's human limitations and become master of the universe". Don't worry, it'll come to mean something in later chapters.


End file.
